Complications Stellaires
by Poki89
Summary: Quand un mini-soldat Cartier-O'Neill débarque au SGC, venant d'une autre dimension pour demander de l'aide, ce n'est jamais le signe d'une semaine calme! (résumé provisoire)


Voilà, après des années à lire des fanfictions en tout genre, j'ose enfin me lancer. Cette histoire, je l'imagine depuis plus d'un an et sur papier, une vingtaine de chapitres sont déjà écrits. Si elle vous intéresse, je serai ravie de vous la partager.

Je vous prévois une histoire sur plusieurs années, sur fond de Jack/Sam, Daniel/OC (je mets OC pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise) et Janet/OC. Dans mon projet, il y a clairement des scènes classées M mais il faudra sans doute attendre le chapitre 3 ou 4 pour ça ^^'

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1

SG-1 prenait son petit-déjeuner au mess dans l'ambiance à la fois détendue et militaire que leur était propre. Daniel se faisait asticoter par Jack tandis que Sam souriait malicieusement en écouter son colonel faire tourner en bourrique son meilleur ami. Fidèle à lui-même, Teal'c écoutait avec détachement, n'intervenant que si l'on requérait son avis. Cette bonne humeur fut brutalement interrompue par l'éclat de la lampe d'alarme qui démarra en même temps que la voix du Sergent Harriman dans les haut-parleurs de la base.

« Activation non programmée de la Porte. »

Alors que SG-1 débarquait au grand complet, au pas de course dans la salle de contrôle, le Général Hammond les rejoignait.

« Qu'avons-nous, Sergent ? » demanda-t-il à Harriman en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« On reçoit un code d'identification, Monsieur. Mais... » hésita Harriman.

« Mais quoi, Sergent ? » s'agaça Hammond.

« C'est le code d'identification de SG-1, Monsieur. » lâcha Harriman en coulant un regard en biais à l'équipe du Colonel O'Neill.

Hammond fronça les sourcils et dévisagea SG-1 pour bien se confirmer que si ses hommes se trouvaient devant lui, ils ne pouvaient pas être de l'autres côté de la Porte. Réagissant comme à son habitude plus vite que tout le monde, Samantha Carter était déjà penchée par-dessus l'épaule du Sergent Harriman et scrutait l'écran. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son supérieur.

« C'est bien le code de SG-1, mon Général, mais il n'est pas encodé de la façon habituelle. »

« Que préconisez-vous, Major ? »

« Je pense qu'il faut ouvrir l'iris, Monsieur. Sans cela nous n'aurons pas de réponse »

« Très bien, Major. Sergent, ouvrez l'iris. » Hammond se pencha et activa le micro. « Ouverture de l'iris, tenez-vous en place. »

Dans la salle d'embarquement, les militaires visaient la Porte, prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin. Harriman envoya le message habituel autorisant le passage du vortex. Après des secondes qui semblèrent interminable à toute les personnes présentes, deux personnes furent projetées par la Porte.

« Mais c'est des gosses. » s'exclama O'Neill en voyant les inconnus se relever.

Maintenant que son Colonel le disait, Sam remarqua qu'effectivement il s'agissait de deux enfants. Le garçon était grand et dégingandé comme le sont les adolescents qui font une poussée de croissance. La fille semblait plus jeune et menue et ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille. Mais l'un comme l'autre portaient des tenues militaires identiques et sur leur bras, l'écusson les identifiant comme SG-1 était bel et bien accroché. En reprenant ses esprits, la fillette dévisagea les militaires en face d'elle et se mit dans un garde-à-vous impeccable.

« Major-junior CJ Carter-O'Neill, mon Général. Et voici Tommen Jackson. »

Sous le choc, Jack comme Sam dévisagèrent les nouveaux venus tandis que Daniel ne semblait pas encore avoir enregistré la dernière information. Avant que Hammond ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la fillette reprit d'une voix tremblante.

« Pardon, mon Général… » elle se courba dans une quinte de toux avant de tout bonnement s'évanouir.

Le garçon à ses côtés ne fut pas assez rapide pour la rattraper, mais le Colonel O'Neil avait bondi en même temps que Carter et ils réussirent à lui éviter une rencontre brutale avec la grille métallique de la rampe.

« Faites venir une équipe médicale dans la salle d'embarquement » exigea Hammond alors que les infirmiers et Janet se précipitaient déjà.

« Le voyage interdimentionnel peut provoquer une hypothermie » expliqua le garçon. « Mais CJ tousse depuis une bonne semaine »

Janet le remercia et remarqua qu'il avait les lèvres bleues et le front couvert de sueur. Elle vérifia ses pupilles et donna ses ordres. La fillette fut déposée sur un brancard.

« Tu es aussi en hypothermie, Colonel O'Neill, amenez-le à l'infirmerie. »

Tout le monde quitta la salle d'embarquement pour suivre l'équipe médicale. Seul Daniel était resté figé sans bouger, Teal'c le regardant impassible.

« Il s'appelle Jackson » murmura-t-il encore choqué.

Le Jaffa donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son ami et quitta la salle d'embarquement.

Dans l'infirmerie de la base, Janet Fraiser auscultait la fillette tandis qu'un infirmier lui faisait une prise de sang. Après un quart d'heure, elle put poser un diagnostic.

« Pneumonie à un stade grave » annonça-t-elle le visage morne. « On va la passer tout de suite sous antibiotiques et faire redescendre la fièvre. Mettez-lui une poche de NaCl à 0.9, on ne peut pas risquer une déshydratation. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le garçon qui était entouré d'une couverture électrique chauffante. Elle recommença son auscultation sur lui, préleva une fiole de sang et décréta qu'il était en bonne santé, mis à part son hypothermie. Le Général Hammond prit alors la décision de l'interroger dans l'infirmerie. Il fit sortir tout le monde sauf le Docteur Fraiser et SG-1. Le garçon semblait très intimidé.

« Alors, mon garçon, si vous nous en disiez plus sur vous et votre amie ? »

« Nous venons d'un monde parallèle au votre et visiblement légèrement dans le futur. Vous être plus jeune que le Général Carter-O'Neill de mon monde, vous aussi, Monsieur. »

« Le Général Carter-O'Neill ? » répéta Jack avec une certaine admiration dans la voix pour le grade et un peu d'incrédulité pour le nom.

« Euh oui… Dans mon monde, C'est le Major-Général Samantha Carter-O'Neill qui commande le SGC. » précisa-t-il un peu mal à l'aise. « De ce que je sais, vous avez pris votre retraite après le test Zatarc, Monsieur. Au vu des résultats, vous avez décidé de quitter l'US Air Force et vous avez commencé une carrière politique. Et de vous marier avec le Général Carter-O'Neill.»

Vu la tête que SG-1 faisait, le garçon ne sut pas s'il avait bien fait de dire tout cela.

« Qu'est-ce qui est ressorti du test Zatarc ? » demanda le Général Hammond les yeux plissés. « Cette question est un ordre, Colonel. »

« À vos ordres, mon Général. » Jack inspira profondément. « Il est apparu que le Major Carter et moi partageons des sentiments… »

« Quel genre de sentiments, Major ? » demanda Hammond bien qu'au fond de lui il le sache parfaitement.

« Sentiment amoureux, mon Général. » souffla Sam à contrecœur en rougissant.

Les deux militaires avaient le regard vissé au sol alors que le Général Hammond semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« Avez-vous une seule seconde pensé à la Cours Martiale ? » demanda-il avec rage. « Mettre vos carrières en danger de la sorte est inadmissible. »

Sam sursauta et dans le ton du Général, elle eut l'impression d'être revenu dans son adolescence quand il l'avait surpris en compagnie de sa propre fille à fumer des cigarettes derrière la caserne.

« Mon Général, il ne s'est rien passé de plus ! » se défendit-elle.

« Expliquez-vous Major » exigea-t-il.

« Nous avons pris connaissance des résultats du test et nous avons décidé de ne plus en parler. » récita Sam entre ses dents.

Georges Hammond ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. Il passa à tour de rôle sur Sam puis Jack avant de soupirer.

« D'un point de vue militaire, je suis admiratif. D'un point de vue humain, je suis atterré par votre connerie. »

« Mon Général ! » protesta Jack.

« Suffit Colonel. Comment pouvez-vous vous imposer de vivre ça au quotidien depuis un an ? Le jour où vous ne pourrez plus résister sera un désastre, pour vous comme pour le programme Stargate ! »

« Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, mon Général. Le Colonel refuse que je quitte l'armée. » s'agaça Sam.

« Carter, c'est vous qui refusez que je prenne ma retraite ! »

« Mais vous êtes indispensable ici ! » cria Sam, à bout.

« Personne n'est indispensable, Carter. Encore moins moi ! Et vous, vous voulez quoi ? Gâcher votre carrière ? La mienne est déjà derrière moi ! »

Hammond comprit alors le problème résidait là. Samantha Carter avait beau être plus intelligente que la plupart des humains, elle avait aussi un foutu caractère de cochon. Tout comme O'Neill. Et cette discussion ne semblait de loin pas être la première que ses deux officiers avaient à ce sujet. Il décida donc de stopper la dispute avant qu'elle ne dégénère et n'attire du monde.

« Docteur Jackson, pouvez-vous me jurer sur votre honneur que le Major et le Colonel son resté professionnel à chaque instant durant lesquels vous les avez côtoyés ? »

« Oui, Général Hammond. Ils sont protocolaires même en dehors de leurs heures de travail. » assura Daniel.

« Daniel Jackson dit vrai, Général Hammond » confirma Teal'c en inclinant la tête.

« Très bien, sujet clos maintenant que je suis certain que mes deux meilleurs éléments ne risquent pas la Cours Martiale. » Il se tourna vers le garçon qui venait d'assister à la dispute avec de grands yeux. « Reprenons, jeune homme. Dites-nous-en plus sur vous et votre amie. »

« Je m'appelle Tommen Jackson, j'ai 13 ans et je suis le fils du Docteur Daniel Jackson. » dit-il en fuyant le regard de Daniel. « Elle, c'est CJ Carter-O'Neill et elle a 11 ans. C'est elle qui commande SG-1 Bis. »

« À 11 ans ! » s'exclama Sam.

« Euh… oui mais c'est un peu compliqué » rougit Tommen. « Notre Terre va bientôt disparaître et le Gouvernement prend les soldats ou il peut. Il y a cinq équipes SG composées uniquement de soldats âgés entre 10 et 15 ans. CJ est Major-junior mais c'est surtout la spécialiste de la Porte. L'astrophysique, les math, la mécanique quantique, c'est son rayon. »

« À 11 ans… » murmura Hammond d'une voix blanche.

« CJ est spéciale. Elle possède le gène des Anciens et elle a du naquadah dans son organisme. Son cerveau fonctionne 8 fois plus rapidement qu'un cerveau humain standard. Si on est ici, maintenant, c'est parce que l'on a besoin de vous, Général Carter-O'Neill. Toute seule, CJ n'arrivera jamais à configurer correctement le réacteur à naquadah qu'on a amené. Et sans ce réacteur, on a aucune chance de faire marcher la Porte pour évacuer les survivants… »

Comme Tommen semblait épuisé, le Docteur Fraiser décréta qu'il fallait qu'il se repose. Le garçon voulu protester, mais le Docteur vida une dose sédative dans sa perfusion et avant que tout le monde ne quitte l'infirmerie, il dormait.

« Une fillette de 11 ans qui est une scientifique de génie, ça ne vous rappelle rien ? » demanda inutilement Daniel une fois en salle de briefing.

« Merrin, » répondit fatalement Jack.

Même si leur dernier voyage sur Orban remontait à plus de deux ans, tout le monde gardait un souvenir étrange de ces enfants savants mais tous savaient que Jack avait eu beaucoup de peine quand il avait revu Merrin après que l'on lui ait enlevé ses nanocites. Un discret coup frappé à la porte les tira de leur réflexion. Janet se leva et prit le dossier que l'on venait de lui apporter. Elle le feuilleta rapidement.

« Aucune trace de nanocite dans les analyses de Tommen et de CJ, » leur apprit-elle avec soulagement. « Par contre, les analyses ADN sont formelles. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, vous êtes génétiquement les parents de CJ Carter-O'Neill. Daniel, vous êtes sans aucun doute possible le père de Tommen Jackson. » Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. « Pour le reste, les âges que Tommen nous a donnés sont correctes et la présence de naquadah dans le sang de CJ aussi. Et d'après la morphologie de CJ, elle présente un physique d'athlète entrainé.»

« Merci Docteur Fraiser. Tant que CJ Carter-O'Neill ne sera pas réveillée et en meilleure forme, nous n'en saurons pas plus… En attendant, nous allons inventorier le contenu de la caisse qu'ils ont amenée avec eux. S'il y a bien un réacteur à naquadah, Major Carter, vous commencerez à travailler dessus. »

C'est donc sur ces paroles que le Général Hammond clôtura le briefing un peu particulier. Sam récupéra ce qui effectivement ressemblait à un réacteur à naquadah mais d'une conception inconnue. Elle finit par rejoindre l'infirmerie ou elle eut la surprise d'y retrouver le Colonel O'Neill, au chevet de CJ. Sans un mot, elle prit une seconde chaise et s'installa de l'autre côté du lit.

« Elle est belle » murmura-t-elle après quelques minutes de contemplation.

« Bien sûr qu'elle est belle, Carter » répondit doucement Jack. « Elle vous ressemble tellement… Et elle a votre gros cerveau en plus.»

Sam se senti rougir et gloussa mais n'ajouta rien. Cela lui faisait un bien fou après leurs éclats de colère.

« Je n'en reviens pas de ce que l'on a sorti devant le Général Hammond » poursuivit Jack.

« Moi non plus, Monsieur » elle soupira car elle ne savait pas vraiment comment formuler la suite. « Je suis rassurée que vous m'en vouliez toujours de refuser votre retraite. » elle osa lui glisser un regard en biais. « Ça veut dire que je ne cherche pas une solution acceptable pour rien. »

Jack la regarda avec surprise. Il la trouva absolument adorable avec ses joues rouges d'embarras.

« Comment ça, Carter, une solution acceptable ? »

« Et bien il doit bien y exister une alternative où l'on reste tous les deux en poste ici, sans quitter l'US Air Force. Je travaille sur un dossier. Quand il sera recevable, je vous le montrerai. »

« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? » s'agaça Jack.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas vous faire de fausses joies, Monsieur. Je suis dessus depuis 10 mois et ça n'est pas encore concluant… »

« Carter… Je sais bien qu'à côté de vous, je suis un idiot fini. Mais ce _problème_ nous concerne tous les deux. On peut y réfléchir ensemble. »

Un toussotement de l'autre côté du rideau les tira de leur bulle. Sam ouvrit le rideau et fut surprise de constater que Tommen ressemblait vraiment à Daniel. Elle s'était jusqu'alors focalisée sur CJ.

« Vous êtes beaucoup différent que dans mon monde, tous les deux » avoua le garçon. « Je ne crois jamais avoir entendu ni le Général, ni le Président dire que CJ était belle. Je ne sais même pas s'ils parlent d'elle autrement que pour des missions… »

« Le Président ? » tiqua Sam.

« Oui, dans mon monde, Jonathan O'Neill est Président des États-Unis d'Amérique. »

« Eh ben, gamin, ton monde est dans une belle merde » fit Jack d'une voix blanche.

« Ça, Monsieur, on peut le dire » confirma sombrement Tommen.

* * *

Et voilà, le décor de la première intrigue est planté. J'espère que cela vous a plus et qu'une suite vous intéresse!


End file.
